Black Rose Spider
by gryffinclaw08
Summary: When me, an ordinary girl, is attacked and my quick thinking gets Maka and the gang to save me, things get weird. My name is Eliz and my soul is...different. And its not helping that the only weapon in my town is him.
1. Chapter 1

**Gryff: Whats up! I'm back with a new story! And this ones all about me!**

**Black Rose(AKA my alter ego): But she wont forget about the other one!**

**Gryff: I'd never! Anyways the OCs and my places are real people and places that I see. The begining was acually made up in the first setting!**

**Black Rose: While thinking of this daydream she thought she'd be nice and post it for yall.**

**Gryff: WOOHOO I get to use my Kentucky accent in this one too! So anyways this story's mains will be OC.**

**Black Rose: Yes the 2 mains are her and her-**

**Gryff: Yous not allowed to tell them. They find out in chapter 2 anyway!**

**Black Rose: Fine I'll just do the disclaimer! Gryff does not own Soul Eater or any of its Characters.**

**Gryff: I own everyone else. Oh and short note when I put this **'blah' **its somebody intruding in a persons head. and if the blah is italics its their own little voice.**

**Black Rose: Like when I comment in her head.**

**Gryff: Okies now we can start!**

* * *

I'm Eliz, Eliz Webb. The girl who never changes. I've always got a pair of jeans, some random T-Shirt that you probably won't see, and my brown or black jacket. I'm ignored, small, and the younger of the spiderwebbs. That's what some call us, me and my twin sister, the spiderwebbs. At least we're fraternal, thank god, or I would be like Ally. A slight snob, preppy, a cheerleader. UHG! We are total opposites. She's dirty blond, I'm amber brown. She has long hair, I have short. She's normally mean; I'm nice to pretty much everyone. You get the picture.

But that's not why you're here; you're here for the story, my story. There's so much to tell! Where do I begin? Oh duh the beginning of course! The day it started! The day I was attacked and discovered who I was. It was a normal Sunday evening at Youth Group…

* * *

"So if someone could turn to…" I tuned it out. More blabber that I didn't really care for. I had to space at the rectangly** (A/N Ha ha I made up a word!)** put tables with the big space in the middle tonight. I had no place in the 20 person conversation tonight. So here I was laying on some of the chairs on the side of the room, being ignored go figure. _Can this just end so I can go home and relax?_

'Its just getting started little witch.' A voice piped in my head. It was dark, creepy. _Who's there?_ No answer.

"Eliz are you okay?" Some one asked.

"Oh, sorry Ally, I got lost in my thoughts," I answered. It was true, sort of.

"Really you looked kind of paler than normal. You sure?" This time it was Country who asked. Her names Brenna but we call her country because she has the worst Kentucky accent of us all.

I stood up and looked in my slight reflection in one of the pictures. I was pale. I mean I'm pretty pale because I stay inside but this was paler. "I'm fine really." _I hope!_

That's when I heard the dark voice cackle. I scrunched up my face. Everyone looked at me quizzically. I guess they didn't hear it. "You sure Eliz?" Some one else asked. I must really be worrying them because normally most of them don't care.

"Positive," I spoke to soon. That's when I fell over in agony. The voice cackled louder. Looking up at someone's face, I think Ally's; I could tell they heard it too this time. Suddenly I flew into the middle of the room floating belly up in the air. I flailed my arms in vain to grab something to pull me down. The edges of the tables were just inches to far away and everyone was stuck on the other side of the tables looking in horror at me. The voice laughed louder and louder till' it seemed it was laughing right in my ear.

Looking over I saw the source of the voice. A man wrapped in what looked like skin colored bandages with bits of black hair sticking out in the head area. I recognized this man, and Ally slightly did too. He was from my favorite Manga and Anime. Using some of the little strength in me I mumbled out his name, "Asura."

He smiled as the bandages moved from his face. Then his eyes concentrated on me and the agony returned. The pain was all in my chest and I knew what he was doing, he was stealing my soul. But for some reason he couldn't get my soul out. That didn't matter now, what mattered was that he was trying to kill me and I needed help, fast.

Using whatever strength I had left I was able to tell Ally what to do. "Breathe on a window. Write in the fog 42-42-564 then touch it." More pain in my chest. I had to keep going. Asura won't kill me, I won't let him. "Then move to the side. A scull like masked figure should appear. Then I should get help!" More pain. This had to work. If Asura was here then it had to. _Please hurry!_

Ally quickly did what I ordered and there he was. Shinigami's mask in the window. I had reached him! And behind him were the best people to help me! Maka and the gang! Shinigami touched the window with one huge hand. With that Maka and the rest were able to come through.

"Asura put the girl down!" Maka yelled with Soul in scythe form ready in hand. For once Black Star had shut up and concentrated on Asura to.

Asura dropped me from my floating state and I hit the ground hard. "Not as easy as I thought it would be," Asura mumbled. He turned to me and continued, "Be on your guard because I will get you." Then he disappeared.

"Eliz!" Ally screamed then ran to me. **(Yes she does care sometimes)**.

"I'm fine," I reassured her.

"Soul, her soul…it's…" Maka stuttered. _It's human? Yeah, so what?_

Then I realized something. If I concentrated on anyone I could see their soul. What had Asura done? I looked back at Maka, what did she see in my soul?

"It's a witch's soul but…" _Wait what!_

* * *

**Gryff: Oooooo. me and my cliffhangers.**

**Black Rose: Why do you always do cliffhangers?**

**Gryff: Cuz I can! :)**

**Black Rose: Reveiw so she knows what shes doin wrong and stuff!**

**Gryff: Reveiw and I give you a cookie! :)**

**Black Rose: I wanna cookie.**

**Both: BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gryff: Hiya!**

**Black Rose: Sadly there were no reviews or alerts for last chapter. :(**

**Gryff: Don't bum me out this is a fun story to write!**

**Eliz: Yeah don't bum her out!**

**Gryff: *freezes* What are you doing here?**

**Eliz: Helping with the intro?**

**Ally: Get your butt back here in the story Eliz! Gryff can't write it unless you are!**

**Black Rose: Get in there before I hurt you! :)**

**Gryff: *sweatdrops* Oooookay.**

**Eliz: Gryff-chan doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it characters! If she did Soul and Maka would have gotten together by now!**

**Maka: Wh...what!?!**

**Gryff: But I do own the OC's**

**Ally: No you don't we own ourselves.**

**Gryff: True you guys are real people...well I still own Eliz!**

**Eliz: Let's start!!!**

* * *

_Previously: _"Soul, her soul…it's…" Maka stuttered. _It's human? Yeah, so what?_

Then I realized something. If I concentrated on anyone I could see their soul. What had Asura done? I looked back at Maka, what did she see in my soul?

"It's a witch's soul but…" _Wait what!_

* * *

"But?" I asked.

"But I see…two powers? And is that a meister's soul?" Maka muttered to herself.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Eliz is not a witch," Ally stated.

"How do you know? You can't see souls," Maka snapped.

"But I can," I said defending my twin. "I must have some special soul. So unless you want me to try being a witch," I wiggled my fingers to emphasize, "leave my sister alone."

"Maka chill they obviously don't know what's going on," Soul said gesturing to everyone's surprised and confused faces. Then he turned to me, ruby eyes observing me. "Except for her. She seems to know about this."

"Yes I do know what's going on and ya'll aren't supposed to be real." I said pointing to their strange bunch. Black Star was busy writing his name on a white board. Kid was exclaiming that the room was symmetrical one way but not another. Liz seemed bored and tired. Patty was laughing at Kid. Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul were the only ones actually paying attention. "Ya'll are a manga and aren't supposed to be here, and I'm not supposed to suddenly be a witch. What I don't know is why ya'll are real and why I'm a witch."

"Well I don't know why we're a manga to you all but I think Asura has something to do with why you're suddenly a witch." Maka responded.

"Then how come I'm not a witch also?" Ally asked pushing Kid off her because her bangs we're asymmetrical.

"You're not alike. You'd have to be identical to be even close," Maka answered.

"One more question," I said getting their attention again. "How do I have two powers?"

"No idea…. But we need to focus on getting you to Death City now. Asura is going to come after you so Death City is the safest place."

"Because me being a witch going Death City for all soul-seeing meisters to see is a great idea."

"Well…uhh…. soul protect….wait…that's high level…um…Shinigami-sama do you have any ideas?"

"I think Eliz-chan could use a soul protect easy with her power," Shinigami-sama happily stated. "Eliz-chan do you think you can use your powers?"

"I think so…let me try," I stated nervously. What if I couldn't control it? What if I hurt someone or destroyed the church? I had to try, but what were my powers? An animal, but what animal? I searched myself to find it. Digging in my new power of soul seeing would be a good start. There! That was my witch side! I could clearly feel two different magic powers there. Concentrating harder I saw them, two objects symboling my witch powers. One, a small black spider. _But I hate spiders! _'Oh the irony!' _Shut it voice!_ The other, a rose, a black rose to be exact.

I concentrated on the rose first. I'll conjure a rose in my hand. I heard a gasp. Opening my eyes a saw a beautiful black rose in my hand. It worked. _Now for the spider. _I thought of a spider sitting on the rose giving it a shine with delicate spider silk. Hearing another gasp I opened my eyes again to see the spider sitting on the rose.

"I think Eliz-chan has got the hang of it now!" Clapping his hands he continued, "Now just use that to think of hiding your witchness** (I love making up new words!)** and you'll be good to go!"

Doing what he asked I heard Maka gasp seconds later. Yep I had done what no witch had done before. I had used a soul protect without any training.

"I think us and Eliz should head through the window to Death City now," Maka stated walking towards the window.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Can't I wait a day? I have to get my stuff and I want to go to school tomorrow to say good-bye to everyone!"

"Ally can do that for you, now come on,"

I had to think of a reason to wait. I really wanted to say good-bye. _Surely there's something! Any reason to wait! _'Didn't Maka say you had a meister's soul too?' _That's it! I'll ask to find a partner here! _"But Maka I can't leave yet, I need to find a weapon I can trust right?"

"You can find a weapon there! Do you know how many partnerless weapons there are?"

"Those weapons grew up hating witches and needing to fight one! They've all grown up training! I want one who won't hate witches by instinct and hasn't trained like me! Can't I see if there's a weapon in this town that I know and can trust?"

"Maka just let her. She wants to know more people than us when she gets there. You don't actually expect her to tell her secret to a stranger?" Soul said patting her shoulder. "I think you could sense at least one weapon here for her."

I gave Soul a smile, something I don't do often. "Fine I'll see if there's a weapon here. Eliz, Kid, can you guys help me?" Maka said defeated. I added my soul sensing powers to hers and we searched the city. No one in the room was a weapon. None in my neighborhood. None downtown. I was getting discouraged. Surely there had to be someone with a weapon's soul! Maka pinpointed a soul. I shook my head, didn't know them. She growled. Then I felt a familiar one! She checked it with me, yep it was a weapon. Who was it? I knew them, and yet I couldn't. Then it hit me, that's who it was!

I jerked out of the search. "That one Eliz?" Maka asked.

"Y…yeah," I stuttered.

"Eliz who was it? It obviously startled you," Ally asked.

"O…oh…you'll see later. Maka, Soul, do you think we could fly over and get them?"

"I'm cool with it," Soul said. "I want to meet this weapon that's got you all worked up." He cracked a sharp-toothed grin that made Ally and my other friends back up. I giggled; they hadn't realized he had sharp teeth.

"Fine, we're going now then. Shinigami-sama we'll be back in a bit. Kid and the rest, stay here," Maka said.

We were starting to walk towards the door to the roof when I thought of something. "Hold on," I said. Maka gave me this what-now glare. I stared at Kid and Black Star slowly releasing the soul protect. Seconds later they were wrapped head to toe in spider silk and rose vines. "Sorry, I had a hunch they'd drive everyone crazy while we were gone,"

We finally reached the roof. Soul went into scythe mode and Maka was working on setting up the wings. Once they were ready I hopped on behind Maka. Then we were off! Flying fast towards where I sensed 'his' soul. What would I tell him though? Would he think I was crazy? Possibly. I had no choice though; it was him or a stranger. His house was coming closer and closer. I gulped; I was just gonna wing it and hope Soul and Maka could help convince him.

We arrived at his house. It was huge! I had never seen it before. Maka signaled me to head to the door. Gulping, I approached it and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps coming. Looking through a small window, I saw a glimpse of the person. I knew that slender yet strong chest. His light blondish-brown hair passed the window. The doorknob turned; my breath caught.

The door opened and there he was. Sitting next to him in one class for a year never let me notice that he was a good couple of inches taller. Never let me notice how beautiful his dark eyes were. He was staring into my grey-blue eyes questioning. I had to say something. My mouth went dry and my head blanked. Maka and Soul won't help me here, they are only to keep me safe and get him to come with us. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Eliz? Why are you here?" He asked me. I hadn't realized I was looking at my feet now. "Eliz? Earth to Eliz! Do I have to shove a music stand in your face again?" That made me giggle.

"Hey I didn't want to play that song again!" I had finally spoken but I hadn't looked at him.

"So why are you here?" He asked. I fell silent again. "You have a bad habit about not talking you know. You also have a bad habit of always looking down." He put his hand on my chin and raised my head up to look at him.

"I'm here because…you see…um…I'm leaving but….I uh…" This was so embarrassing! I had to calm down.

"Because she's a meister who needs a weapon that she knows and trusts," Soul jumped in. He had a much better habit of helping me then Maka did.

"You idiot he doesn't know what that means!" I said pushing Soul back towards Maka. Maybe I was better off without their help. I looked back at him and his confused face. Maybe I shouldn't drag him into this and just pair up with someone in Death City. What was I thinking; I had to pair with him! "You see…uh…it's hard to explain…um…" Shoot now what.

"Do you have anything that will help you explain then?" He asked me. The mangas! Someone had given them back to me at church and they were in my shoulder bag. I fished through the bag until I found the first volume.

"You won't have to read much, just a few pages, I think," I handed him the manga already on the page Soul and Maka came in. "The two people you see there," I pointed at the book, "are the same people with me." I pointed at Soul and Maka behind me.

There was a silence as he read. "Oh I get it!" He said. "So you are a meister to wield a weapon. So I'm guessing I'm a weapon?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Now didn't you say something about leaving?"

"That's because I'm also a witch, a strong one apparently. I was attacked by the kishin. Not that wimpy one you saw in the manga, the real one, would've killed me too. I have to go with Soul and Maka to Death City and I wanted a weapon that I knew, so will you please be my weapon and come with me?" Now I had gone and blurted it all out. I noticed I was looking at the ground again. He raised my face up again and I looked into his smiling face.

"Sure I'll come, it sounds kind of fun. It's been a while since we've been around each other any ways right." He agreed! He actually agreed! I smiled back.

We walked back to Soul and Maka. "I guess you were fine on your own then huh?" Soul asked. I nodded. "Well I guess we should get his things together then. If I may ask, though, what's his name?" I forgot to tell them his name! I turned red and looked down again. I was so used to never having to say his name that I hadn't mentioned it!

"Gosh Eliz, it hasn't been that long, surely you haven't forgotten my name," He laughed.

"Don't make me put foam stickers on you," I threatened in my embarrassment.

"You mean the foam stickers that didn't stick to me. The ones I just picked up from the floor and stuck on your head," He laughed.

"Shut up! It was her idea to do it!" It had been my friend on the other side of me that had the foam stickers that day.

"Anyways, my name's Will," Will said.

After that embarrassing moment we went inside to help Will pack. Of course he had to pack light. In the end it came to two stuffed backpacks, one for me to carry and one for Maka to carry.

"Hey Will, come here for a sec', I need to show you how to change to your weapon form," Soul said as we got back outside. As they went off to do that Maka looked at me guiltily.

"Eliz I'm sorry for being so mean it's just that…" She started but cried.

"You've had bad experiences with witches. I know what Medusa did Maka, remember. But I'm not like that. I'm like Kim, just without regeneration powers," I said comforting her.

"Yeah I'm just really sorry. I forgot how hard this would be for you, and that people here don't know this stuff and aren't used to it," she sobbed.

"It's fine. Now cheer up before the guys get over here 'kay." I looked over at the guys, Will had become a weapon and I was amazed at how it fit me so well. It was a scythe, sort of, but the blade was like a razor sharp rose petal. Then Will could get rid of the blade and I watched as he just about shot Soul with thorns in the face. Will was a blood red rose weapon, who could shoot thorns and use razor sharp rose petals. It was like he was made for me. Once he was human again he gave me a smile and walked over.

Once Maka was tear free and I had released the soul protect once again, we were ready to fly. It took me and Will a bit to get used to it, me flowing magic to float us and him not stopping the magic. Finally we were flying with Maka and Soul next to us. "Race ya!" I yelled and shot off in the direction of the church.

"Cheater!" Maka yelled back as she shot behind us.

"It would be cheating if I used magic on you, other than that it's fair game!"

We raced back to the church and scared the daylights out of Ally. Landing, Soul came back into human form and I put the soul protect back on, but I kept Will from changing. "Hold on," I whispered to my staff…yeah I think it's like a staff…I'm gonna call it a staff.

"Eliz you're back!" Ally happily said. "So who's the mystery weapon?"

Soul and Maka looked at me, had they figured out why it was so important that Will was the weapon? I looked at Ally, took a deep breath, and let Will go. There was a blue light around him as he transformed. I gave Ally one big stare that said you're-not-gonna-believe-this and looked back at him. Once he was human Ally and my real friends in church gasped.

"W…Will?" Ally gasped. I glared at her.

"Hey Ally," He said luckily not catching the surprise.

As we walked back towards the room where we left Kid, Black Star, and Shinigami-sama, I talked to Ally.

"Now I know why you freaked earlier," she whispered.

"Yeah, who would've guessed that the guy I have a crush on turns out to be the only weapon," I breathed. I could finally let go of the "Oh it's you" guise I had and could let the real freak-out begin…and last the minute it took to get to the room.

While we were gone, apparently we were gone for almost an hour, Ally had gone home and packed for me, then brought the stuff back. I had let Black Star and Kid out of their bindings. Everyone was heading back through the window. I gave Ally and my friends a hug as Will sent our stuff through the window. Just as we were about to go through, Shinigami-sama took his hand away, keeping us from going through.

"Sorry but I don't have the strength to send two more people through. If you tried you might never get through," he solemnly said.

"Looks like we're staying another day," I said.

"How am I supposed to get home though?" Will asked.

"Just stay with me and Ally. We'll explain it to our mom and fin you a place to sleep."

"What about school stuff?"

"Well, do you have anything in your backpack you absolutely need for our last day there?"

"No."

"Then you're fine."

"Well then I'll see you two tomorrow! Bye-bye!" Shinigami-sama happily said then disappeared from the window.

* * *

**Gryff: It's twice as long as last chapter!**

**Black Rose: Because of that tip she got in a reveiw for her other story.**

**Gryff: Yeah they told me to make my chapters longer, so I did :).**

**Eliz: Yay! I get to be with Will-kun!**

**Gryff: Only because you're me. If you weren't me you'd be dead by now.**

**Eliz: *sweatdrops* Will-kun save me!**

**Will: What's going on.**

**Gryff: No.....nothing!**

**Black Rose: Oh good greif. Please click the button below so Gryff knows if she's doing anything wrong. Or click it so she knows people do read this story and enjoy it! If you click it I'll give you a cookie...and I'll get Gryff to add SoMa to the story. ;)**

**Peace, Love, Soul Eater!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gryff: As you can see new title new summary.**

**BR: We felt that the other one didn't fit very well.**

**Gryff: Anyways 2 more OCs will be introduced this chapter.**

**BR: On with the story! Gryff does not own Soul Eater or its characters.**

**Gryff: But I do kinda own the OCs execpt for 2 being introduced, those are my friends.**

* * *

**This is why I hate 3rd Period**

"Eliz, the bus is here!" Ally yells on her way out the door.

"Wasn't planning on riding anyway," I mumble while putting my normal black jacket on. "You finished packing? We've gotta go," I ask Will walking into the living room where he is sprawled on the couch.

"Let's see, we've got pencils, paper, books to read, and notes saying we're leaving. That should do it." Will says rummaging through one of my drawstring backpacks.

"Mom! We have to go!" I shout as we head downstairs to the garage.

"We could always fly to school."

"Yeah, 'cause that's a subtle way of saying 'we're different and gonna leave today!'"

"So we're just gonna be late?'

"Hey, if we're late less people will be there to see us and wonder why we're in the same car."

"Actually there are more people when you're late."

"UHG! You're not helping!" We are in the car and now sit in silence. _Huh, our last day of normal school. Everyone else will be having a normal, boring Monday while we plan our way of saying goodbye._

We are silent the whole rest of the way to school. We get some funny looks and double takes as we get out of the car together and walk to my locker together. "So Eliz, what are we gonna tell them?" Will whispers to me. We couldn't let anyone hear us. Of course the whisper gets us more funny looks.

"I don't know, when the time comes we'll know when and what to tell them. Until then just act like it's a normal day." I state in exasperation.

He shrugs and gives a slight nod then takes his stuff from my drawstring and continues down the hall to his locker. I reach in my locker to grab my Geometry book and two binders then head down to my homeroom. This is gonna be a long day. When I get to the room I get a couple of questions like "Why we're you waking with Will?" "I thought you guys didn't talk to each other?" "Are you guys going out?" The last one makes me slightly blush but I ignore them and read my book.

On the way to first period (other schools call it first hour) I see a funny thing, two police officers walking down the hall talking to an assistant principle. Had another seventh grader gotten arrested? I shrug it off and continued on.

*** Time change*** Now 9:30 3rd Period Geometry***

Did I mention I hate Geometry? No? Well then I hate Geometry. And it really doesn't help when you're an eighth grader taking it. Of course there we thirty of us, but we all hated it. So we're sitting there, taking notes and all that good stuff, and the funny thing comes back. Yep those two police officers walk in the room and what do they ask? "Do you have Ms. Eliz Webb in here?"

Of course some of my classmates aren't the brightest crayons in the box when police officers walk in and ask for the quietest and nicest kid in the room. Half the class turns and looks at me. I give them the are-you-kidding-me-you-idiots look. The officers look at me.

I stand up all innocently, since I AM innocent right, and ask, "What seems to be the problem officers?"

"You were seen on a rooftop last night with an accomplice and dangerous weapons. We would ask you calmly come with us and tell us who was with you," They say all nicely when I know in their heads they must be thinking I'm crazy or something.

Well looks like normal day is over now. I look at Ally and give a slight wave goodbye. I look at the officers all normally and walk towards them like I'm giving in. That puts their guards down. That's when I smirk and charge past them yelling the first thing that comes to mind, "GAAAOOOOWW!" I race past them and into the hallway.

This display gets them to run at me, faster than I expect, and before I can dodge they've handcuffed me. Other of my teachers and teachers that aren't mine peek out their doorways with a few students. They all look at me in complete surprise and from one door is Will. I shake my head no, don't come help, you'll get in trouble too.

That's when I think _wait maybe we could just leave now._ I jerk myself from the officers grasp and stand with my back facing the part of the hallway Will is in. They're about to come grab me again when I yell "Wait!" and they stop. "If you take me then you'll leave the whole town in danger. I was just leaving today and the longer I'm here the longer you all are in danger." Then they really look at me like I'm crazy. "Call me crazy all you want but I'm telling the truth. There are others in this school who will tell you the same thing." More weird looks and I mutter, "Soul protect release!" My power releases from me and everyone close can feel the sudden power. "Now if you don't mind officers, I must be going. Sooner then I wanted to of course. Rose Vines Pierce!" Rose vines shoot from the floor and break the handcuffs which fall to the floor.

I give the officers one last smirk and rush down the hallway, Will following when I pass him until I get to the doors to the outside. I breathe on the windows and write 42-42-564. "Eliz-chan! Why so soon?" Shinigami-sama happily says.

"We had some…interferences and need to leave now." I explain.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I still don't have the power to transport you, and might not for a few days."

"Why don't we just fly?" Will asks.

"I could get Maka and Soul to pick you up outside of everyone's range. Your apartment is at the same complex as theirs."

"Sure, I think I can get us there. See you then!" I say a bit too confidently.

"Eliz wait!" Ally yells running down the hallway to us. "What about telling everyone?"

"You've always been better at speaking in front of people, and you can get the others to help explain. You've got the manga and such too."

"Okay, just be careful sis."

I smile then walk outside with Will. I can hear Ally yell "You've gotta see this! It's cool when they take off!" I hear the shuffle of students coming out to watch. I hold my hand out to Will. He takes it and transforms into the staff.

"Oh yeah!" I turn around as I remember. "Officers the so called weapons we're people who can be weapons, the so called accomplice is in Japan, and these weapons aren't for hurting people just self defense and saving your butts." I give a wink and turn back around. I hop on Will and channeling my magic we take off with a WOOSH!

***Hours Later***Somewhere in the middle of the US***

"We've made good time; there are still a couple hours until nightfall. I think we can make it." I say to Will.

"Really? You seem kind of drained," Will remarks.

"I may seem but I'm not!" I snap a bit too harshly, "Now come on, I want to be at least a hour past Texas before nightfall."

***Time Change***Time….Dark***Somewhere outside Death City***

"I see the bike!" Will shouts getting me out of my dazed state.

"Okay…going," I drowsily say and dive bomb towards the bike.

The landing was more like a crash. Once I hit the ground I skid, flip a bit, and then when I get on my feet, just collapse. _Too tired…must sleep._

"Eliz!" I hear Maka shout and footsteps towards me. Two pairs of strong arms lift me then place me in the motorcycles passenger thing **(What is it called?)**. That's when I pass out.

**Normal POV (since Eliz is asleep)**

"Great now is she supposed to use Soul Protect?" Maka says aggravated.

"One sec," Will says and reaches towards Eliz. "Tickle tickle!"

Eliz giggles in her sleep and reaches enough consciousness to use the spell. Once they get to town and have Eliz sleeping in her new bed they decide to call Stein.

"She used too much energy getting you two all the way here from Kentucky. Let her rest for a day," Stein boredly says then leaves.

***Morning 7ish***

**Eliz's POV**

I wake up in a bed in what I guessed was our apartment. Thank goodness all of my stuff is here. "Uhg, school," I mumble and groggily get out of bed. On my way to the kitchen I'm hit with a wave of fatigue and collapse. Before I can hit the ground a strong pair of arms grabs me. "Will."

"Back to bed girlie," He says dragging me back to my room.

"But why, what about school?"

"Doctor's orders, Stein said you used too much energy and need to rest."

"Sleepy," I mumble. Will tucks me back into my bad and I'm out.

I wake up again around noon or one. My stomach growls and I groan. I can't get up or I'll collapse again. "Foooood," I groan.

"Here," I hadn't even seen Will enter the room. He hands me some chocolate fudge poptarts fresh from the toaster. YUM!

"Thank you," I mumble still in my drowsy state.

After I finish eating and Will has taken the plate away he asks, "You gonna go back to sleep?"

"Nah, I'm awake now. Where's my iTouch?"

"Here," He hands me my iTouch.

The next couple hours are spent with me listening to music and enjoying the internet. Once night falls Will calls from the kitchen, "Soups on!"

"Wha?" That's when I smell it, chicken. I love chicken and my stomach growls. "Gimme!"

"Come get it," He laughs.

"Meanie," I grumble and tumble out of bed.

"Awake yet?" He asks laughingly as I lumber into the kitchen.

"Yes now gimme the chicken," I growl at him.

After that I was pretty sleepy and went to bed.

**Eliz's Dream**

I've had some pretty bad nightmares before but this was terrifying.

I am standing in front of Shibusen. Then I notice Will wasn't with me and my clothes are blood splattered. In front of the doors is a big group of students staring at me angrily. At the front of the group are SPARTOI and Will, and they all look either disappointed in me or amazed at what I've done. I knew I must have done something horrible.

That's when I see the souls, human souls, meister and weapon souls. Had I killed these people? SPARTOI heads through the crowd back to the school. I yell for them, asking what happened, calling for my partner Will. Nothing, they ignore me and stand in front of the doors. I run after them but other students block my way shaking their heads.

"Leave witch!" Some jeer. How did they know I was a witch? "Leave or die!" Die? SPARTOI wouldn't let them kill me, right? I look at Will's face asking for an answer. All he does is shake his head. I yell for him but it's like he can't hear me. Then the crowd moves towards me and I watch a blade erupt from my chest, barely missing my vital organs.

**Outside World/Real Life**

"Aaaahhhh!" I scream.

"Eliz it's okay! Just a nightmare!" Will assures next to me, waking me up. My eyes shoot open. Just a dream.

"Sorry bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks we should get ready for school." I put on my usual outfit, jeans, a random T-Shirt, and my black jacket.

Breakfast, I can have breakfast for once. I have waffles, yum. As we leave the apartment complex I see a black motorcycle with a ribbon. The card reads:

_Figured you'd need a ride._

_Just think of it as a bike and I'll teach you later._

_~Soul and Maka_

"Good we don't have to walk, I'm driving," Will hops onto the bike and I get on behind him.

We get to Shibusen and it's just like in the dream, just without the angry mob about to kill me. Turns out we were put in the same room as SPARTOI since we walk in and there they are.

"Will, Eliz, up here!" Maka yells and points to two empty seats next to her. After we've sat down and had some chit-chat like was I feeling better and all that stuff, who should come in but the hyper-active ninja.

"I, the great Black Star, grace you with my presence!" He yells as he enters the room late, of course. "Oh look it's Will and Eliz, HIYA!"

"Please don't yell I had a bad sleep last night," I grumble.

"Bad sleep?" Tsubaki asks, for once not apologizing for Black Star's antics.

"Nightmare, she woke up screaming," Will answers.

"What was it?" Maka asks. I shake my head._ I can't tell them they abandoned me and let me almost die. 'Sure you can.' First, welcome back to my mind, second, shut it._

"Come on Eliz tell us," Soul says a bit too loudly.

"Eliz tell your future god!" The ninja yells.

"Guys shut up!" Maka says and is about to Maka Chop them but I stop her, shake my head, and reach towards them.

"Eliz Scratch!" I grab their arms and using my abnormally long nails I dig them in until the idiots pull their arms back. I can see I almost broke the skin but just left a mark instead.

I check my watch and Stein won't be here for at least another thirty minutes so I head to the library for some peace and quiet. Thank goodness the witch part of me lets me and Will automatically understand Japanese, so I find some manga to read. I've read for a while until I feel someone's presence near me. A girl, with light purple hair a purple cheer outfit and the meister, and her partner, with reddish-brown hair and a brightly colored top, are looking at me. "Can I help you two?"

"Oh it's just that you're the first person not from around here, other than me, to like manga," The meister answers.

"You're not from here too?"

"Yep, got here a year ago."

"And your weapon?"

"Found her in China while I was helping on a mission."

"Two things. First, she's from China? Second how could you help without a..." That's when I see her shoes. They're cheer shoes with wings on them, not a wing design, actual wings.

"Yeah I was scouting using these shoes. So are you in Stein's class?" I nod. "Then you're in the same class as us. I'm Minamori Takihashi."

"I'm Hotaru Okinawa, but call me Guileteen," The weapon says.

"I'm just gonna call you Hotaru," I answer.

"Told you no one would call you that!" Minamori jeers at her weapon.

What is with me and finding crazy people for friends. Oh well welcome to school!

* * *

**Gryff: I'm finally done!**

**BR: Yeah the friend that owns Minamori and Hotaru made her finish. Horray! I'm officailly part of the story!**

**Gryff: Nothin left to say exept please reveiw...please there hasn't been anything, is anyone even reading this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gryff: Alright now this chapter might be a little weird, well about half of it will.**

**BR: Minamori got permission to write some of this chapter and it's a bit strange. **

**Eliz: Oh and last chapter about the no more OCs, Gryff lied!**

**Gryff: DID NOT! Minamori added them! Yeah she added 2 more OCs though one I don't think will be very important. Oh and sorry Minamori but some parts are being tweaked, I'll be adding some me dialogue, and I think I removed 2 little unimportant parts. One was lagnut…don't ask guys…and the other was…I forgot. Also this chapter mainly focuses on Will and Eliz's strange relationship. Also about training, more about Minamori, and some funny moments with no importance just so we can laugh.**

**BR: And if you didn't realize I'm part of this story!**

**Eliz: A very important part! Oh and a person mentioned I'm kind of mary-sueish, so we took the quiz and somehow I got 104 points.**

**Gryff: Which is weird since Eliz is me but just a bit more talkative and braver. Ah well they said the quiz wasn't accurate.**

**Eliz: Maybe we should've tried another one?**

**Will: And I'm here why?**

**Gryff: Cuz I said so! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Will: Gryff does not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

**Gryff: I wish I did!**

**Eliz: Gryff only owns me and Rose.**

**BR: All other OCs own themselves since they're real people…though some don't know they're in the story.**

**Will: You didn't tell the real me?**

**Gryff: Why would I do that?**

**Eliz: This is too long. STORY TIME!**

* * *

**And we're joking and we're training and we're getting into the plot soon!**

Minamori just stood there with wings on her shoes flapping restlessly.

"Why are you staring at my kaepas?" She asks.

"Your what?"

"My kaepas!" She answers taking off one shoe and showing it. "It's my brand of shoe."

Just then a short guy came up behind her. He had short brown hair with…um…emo bangs? Well he wasn't emo; he just had emo bangs…and skinny jeans. He comes up behind her and tackle-hugs her. It knocked her shoe out of her hand. Hotaru…um Guileteen…no Hotaru…starts laughing as short-emo-bangs-boy stars and laughs wildly like a hyena. The shoe literally flies into my lap.

"Heyyy." Minamori greets him. Has she totally forgotten about me? _'Probably.' Oh shut it Rose I didn't ask you._

"Hey babe." Short-emo-bangs-boy says. "Who's that?"

"Eliz Spiderwebb. She just transferred and is in Stein's class with us."

….How'd she know my nickname? "It's just Webb. Spiderwebb is an old nickname and I don't appreciate you using it." I say a bit too coldly. I know Black Rose had taken over for a second since I'm not that mean. No doubt my eyes went dark like hers for that second too. Minamori just shrugs off my answer.

"Hi Eliz! I'm Kick, Minamori's boyfriend." I gasp at the word boyfriend once it comes out of his mouth. He was a foot shorter than her. _'He looks like a chibi.' Be nice!_

"She transferred from America."

"Like you!"

"Yeah."

"Whoa!"

Am I invisible? And what about Hotaru? She just kind of stood there.

"Well I'm gonna head on over to Stein's now and put our stuff up." Short-emo-bangs-boy _'It's Kick!' _says then leaves. I decide to break the ice.

"So, you're dating short-emo-bangs-boy?" I realize what I have just said and slap my hand over my mouth. _'Nice one.' Shut Up! _I had forgotten his name for a split second and called him emo in front of his girlfriend.

"What did you just call Kick? Short emo haired boy? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to come out…things just slip out sometimes and…..ummm." I stutter backing away. "Rose help me out here." I mumble quieter. _'No way it's your problem.'_

Minamori and Hotaru both just walk off. I obviously just made a big mistake, and on my first day too!

I get up to put up the various mangas I had before I go to class the notice the winged kaepa was still in my lap. The wings flap happily and I get an idea.

I take one of my black Vans off and slip the kaepa on. It was about 2 sizes too big so I lace it tight where my poor foot is choking.

The wings freak and fly out from under my. I'm flying, flying, through the library at top speed screaming bloody murder.

Glass shatters around me, I must have gone out the window. I try to look but the wind is raping my face so my hair is in my way.

One hand grasping my shoe, I use my free hand to find something to grab, anything. The kaepa is spazzing out, dragging me across the sky.

Finally I crash into a flagpole, and my ankle gets caught around the string. I decide to take off the flying shoe, since it's trying to give me a rope burn, and put back on my shoe. I accidentally drop the kaepa and watch it flutter away until it lands at a person's foot. A person missing a shoe. _Oh snap._ _'Ha you're so dead now!'_

Minamori slips her shoe back on as every other adolescent is laughing and taking pictures.

Will, Maka, and Soul push their way through the crowd until they're at the base of the pole. "Hang on, Eliz!" Will shouts, "Soul and Maka will be right up!"

Minamori and the two strut away as Soul and Maka fly their way up to me. "Hello, Eliz. Nice weather up here?" Soul jokes.

"Shut it scythe boy," I sneer.

Maka safely cuts the rope and jump on the scythe. The second we reach the ground I jump off and sprawl on the ground. "I love you ground! Muah! Muah!" _'Ha ha you're weird!' So you admit you must be weird too?_

Finally we get to class, and luckily on time since Stein isn't there yet. We plop back into our seats. I'm mumbling to Rose while I sit there. "No more winged shoes agreed?" Then my voice gets a tad deeper and my eyes get dark, "Agreed."

"Um Eliz, what was that?" Maka asks. Her and Soul are looking at me funny.

"You forgot to tell her about me!" Rose answers using my mouth.

"You could've said that in my head dummy!" I yell at myself.

"Eliz, what the heck?" Soul asks still looking at me funny.

"My alter ego, Black Rose. She's in my head but can still talk to you guys and stuff."

"Can she only talk to us like that?"

"Actually I think if I use my limited power with Soul-Protect on, she can actually come out."

"I would like to have my own body once in awhile." Rose boredly says.

"We've got time. Try."

I concentrate on giving Rose a body outside my head and poof! Rose splits from me. She has a red tank top with a black rose on it and black jeans. Her hair is black with a few red highlights. Eyes are a deep red. I glare at her for a second, being my slight opposite she just has to go and show some cleavage. Soul has gotten a nosebleed already.

"Rose! Change now!"

"Fine," She huffs and changes **(Like Poof! She changes the outfit!)** from the tank to a T-Shirt with the same design.

"Cool."

"Soul that was the most predictable response ever."

"Shoot Steins coming!" Maka says. Poof! Rose is back in my head, just like that.

Once Stein has started class, I think something about witches, he starts dissecting something. Minamori, Kick, and Hotaru walk in and straight past us. I can hear Kick mumbling, "Emo…I'm not emo…I'm strictly punk. Makin fun of my hair and jeans. Bleh!"

'_We didn't make fun of them! I think they're cool. Our best guy friend back home wore skinny jeans!' I know!_

Of course the three end up sitting behind us. Since Stein is to busy dissecting he doesn't notice Minamori move down a seat to sit next to me.

"Can I help you?" I jeer.

"I just want to apologize for how I was acting. I mean you're new and all and things can just slip out. Nice weapon you got there." She looks at Will.

"How'd you know he was….oohh soul sense."

"It's weird your soul looks funny. Somethin up with it?"

'_Say it's me! That should do it!'_ "Oh it's my alter ego. She's her own person but can't survive if anything happens to me. I just found out she can get her own body earlier."

"So that was that weird looking….oh oops…I mean….uh black haired girl?"

"Yeah. So if I ever get meaner than normal, and my eyes and hair get darker, it's just her."

"That explains the coldness about the Spiderwebb thing."

"Yeah, now if you don't mind I really need to focus on the work since I joined in the middle of the school year and have no prior knowledge about lessons taught here. Aw crap! Now I'll never finish Geometry!" _'And we worked so hard. Darn.'_

Minamori giggles and walks back to her seat. Maybe we can be friends after all.

***Time Change*** Lunch!***

We're in the lunch line laughing at Maka trying to balance her book on her slowly filling tray. I see Minamori and her gang walk in with a variety of gym clothes on. _They have a gym? Since when?_ I feel a poke in my side. "Hurry up and get your food slowpoke." Will playfully says. Darn my easily distractedness.

"Sorry, distracted again." I grab an apple, some chicken soup, and some cookies. I walk to an empty booth and sit down thinking Will, Soul, and Maka are going to sit with me. WRONG! Before the three can sit with me, Minamori, Kick, and Hotaru sit down instead. Will and them go and find another booth.

"Man, I'm sitting with a bunch of chicks. You make me feel gay." Kick laughs.

"…But you were gay…" Hotaru thought out loud.** (Yep he was gay before I ever knew who he was. Went out with my best guy friend too. Darn Ally, making my best guy friend bi in real life…..I'm rambling aren't I?)**

Minamori leans over and punches Hotaru in the arm. "Shut up! That's mean!"

I felt so trapped.

"So, Liz. What part of America are you from?" Minamori asks.

"Um Kentucky…and it's Eliz." I answer. _'Hey Eliz? Did Minamori's face just get pale?'_

"What part?" She shakily asks trying to hold her composure.

"A small yet large town. You probably wouldn't know it, Bowling Green, about an hour north of Nashville."

She makes a face that I can't label. "I'm from there too. I lived there until…well…an event. Then I came here and found Hotaru."

Wait…an event made her move? Now that I realize it, her face looks familiar. Turn the purple hair brown, and dress her kind of like Kick. I knew her. The girl that was tortured by a man in bandages a year back. It must've been Asura that made her move.

"Oh my gosh! Kandler?" I went pale. One of my best friends.

"Yep, but don't use that name anymore. And don't tell Ally, she'll tell everyone."

"Ye….yeah. So I guess you remember my thing with Will then huh?"

"What thing with your partner?" Kick asks.

"Nothing!" We both answer.

Lunch then ends and we file back to class. On our way there, Shinigami's happy voice comes on the intercom. "Spring Dance! March 29th! Formal please!" We are going of course!

***On the Cycle home***

Thank god the day was over! I grab tightly on to Will's waist as we swerve on the streets towards home. I look over and see a familiar figure crying and hunched over on the porch of an apartment complex. "Minamori?" I jump off the bike and Will pulls over and comes with me.

The girl looks just like Minamori, it has to be her but… The girl's hair was black and had red highlights. The cheer suit was black and red and the kaepas were black. _'Something seems odd about her. Be careful.'_

"Minamori?" Then she turns. Her eyes are blood red with thick eyeliner running. Something was defiantly off about her. This wasn't Minamori, but it wasn't an alter ego like Rose either. She looks at me and hisses. Her nails are like daggers and her teeth were…fangs? **(Just so you know, I'm slowly taking over here. This is more and more my writing. Almost done with what Minamori wrote.)**

I do the one thing I can do, I hiss back. Braces give me a nasty bite and I know how to make my nails dangerous. She runs at me then goes airborne and drags me up with her. "Rose help!" Black Rose shoots out of me, fingernails long and ready. Rose digs her nails into the girl's leg and I'm dropped. We look over to see Will being attacked by a black and red Hotaru. "Will transform!" Next thing I know, Will is in scythe mode and in my hands.

I'm slashing at the two with Will and Rose is beside me distracting them and using her nails the best she can. It's no use. We've had no training and can't use magic. "Help please!" I yell hoping someone can hear.

There's a blur of purple and a gun-shot. The evil Hotaru bursts into black fur. I see Kick dashing at the evil Minamori. "Kick wait!" The real Minamori shouts. It's too late. The evil Minamori sinks her sharp nails into him and he grows limp. "NO!" Minamori rushes at the evil clone and shoots her at point blank range. There's an explosion of feathers. It's over.

Hotaru comes out of gun form and Will does the same. "Kick you baka. I told you not to get near these things." Minamori is muttering. I know it, he's dead. "Well, what's done is done." She gets up.

"What were those things?" I ask.

"Evil Spirit Clones or ESC. They're animal spirits that clone bodies but can only use blacks, reds, and whites for color. That's why I was a bit hesitant about Black Rose. I thought she was one of them, but seeing the green on the stem of the rose on her shirt. That's good. These two followed us from China, where the ESCs are common. Luckily we've killed Hotaru's now, the groundhog one. But mine, the raven, survived."** (And now I take over! That's all Minamori wrote!)**

"How'd she not die?" Rose asks.

"She's tricky, always finds a way to escape at the last moment. She's been around so long she's even got a name, Battery Bizarre."

"Well I'm glad you didn't automatically shoot me thinking I was an ESC. Eliz can't do a thing without me!" Rose laughs. She always knows how to brighten a mood.

"Hey!" I laugh.

"Oh shoot Eliz! We're late for our training session with Maka!" Will exclaims.

"You're kidding! We didn't even get home!"

"You're lucky to get a training session with Maka-sempai. I mean she's made Soul a death-scythe and all that." Minamori says.

"Well we'll see you later then!" I say and as we walk back to the bike Minamori stops me.

"Oh and good luck with the whole Will thing. You got this girl!" She whispers to me and I blush.

"Come on Eliz!" Rose yells from the bike.

***Back at the apartment after a long training session in the desert***

Will was in the kitchen cooking while me, Rose, Maka, and Soul chatted on the couch.

"Okay you two, spill. What's the connection with you and Will and all these inside jokes?" Maka asks with Soul nodding.

"Well it's like this, before Rose really made a personality…"

**One year ago! Seventh grade band class!**

"So Eliz, since you won the challenge but were after Will, you'll sit next to him in second chair." Mrs. Tyrie, our band teacher, said. _Yes! Second chair! No more background! I can play the melody!_ This was a very important day for me. Next to me in third chair was one of my best friends Claire. We talked everyday.

One day in the middle of the school year I was slowly developing a crush on Will. Claire had some foam stickers and dared me to stick one on him. I stuck one, I think it was an orange palm tree, but it didn't stick and fell to the ground. Before I could pick it up. He did and stuck it on my forehead. Him and Claire started cracking up and I just glared and took it off my head. That was when I started liking Will.

Later in the year, a fourth clarinet moved up to our row to sit in the empty seat next to Claire. This girl would now be Claire's stand partner and I would now share with Will. This would just make things crazier for me and my growing crush.

At the end of the year, when all of our concerts were done, we would play fun music. Music that was fun to play and to listen to. It was stuff like the Batman theme, Louie Louie, Harry Potter, and Star Wars. There was one song I hated playing and on the last day of band, as our last song, we played it. I refused to and wanted to play either Harry Potter or Star Wars since we had played them the least. I had put my clarinet down, crossed my arms and refused to play. Will, who normally didn't talk or do much in class, then took our shared stand and shoved it in my face saying "You'll play it and you'll like it!" Me and the other two stared at him.

At the beginning of our Eighth grade year the fourth chair became our third chair because Claire had moved schools. She still plays though. Then two days later, Will gets up, takes his stuff, and leaves the room. The teacher then tells me to move down to his seat. I ask why and the teacher says he thinks Will just quit band. Those first few days were upsetting since we had lost our old band teacher, Claire had moved, Will had quit, and I had gotten first chair by default instead of earning it.

**Back to the present day**

"And that's what happened. I never found out why Will quit band. But that's the past. I just wished so much hadn't changed that year."

"That explains the mini freak-out when we found his soul," Maka says.

"Yep."

"I think we should make you look great for the dance then."

"Actually me and Rose already have that planned. We're gonna use what was supposed to be my Eighth grade graduation dress."

"Can I see?"

"No."

***Time Change*** The night of the dance***

"Come on Eliz! Ally sent this dress over especially for tonight! We planned this! I even got a version for me!" Rose says frustrated at me.

"But…the dress…it's not me."

"It is you. For Shinigami's sake it's black and white! Your style!"

"But it's strapless…and the heels."

"Just put it on!"

"Fine." I put on the dress. It has a white top then a black ribbon on my middle. Then below the ribbon is more white with a black mesh-like thing over top with pieces of what seems like shiny, silvery confetti. It stops an inch or two above my knees. I have silver two and a half high heels and all finger and toe-nails painted silver. My hair specially straightened and moon earrings. Last, I put on a double heart locket that is silver.

Rose has a similar dress but is all black and shows more cleavage by having a small dip. It stops more above mid-thigh. Her heels are midnight black and she has black rose earrings and her necklace has a black rose charm.

"You look great Eliz."

"You look better."

"We look the same okay? The only difference is that mine is sexier." She starts to pull me towards my bedroom door. "Will we're coming out!" She playfully yells.

"Rose!"

She opens the door and forces me out. I look at Will. He has cream colored pants and a blue shirt with a small square pattern. "You look….nice." He fumbles for words. Is he really at a loss for words…because of me?

We meet Maka and Soul in the lobby of the complex. Soul has is normal pinstripe suit, go figure, and Maka has a short red dress with black music notes. It's strapless also.

"Wow Eliz! You were going to wear that to graduation?" Maka asks.

"Yeah."

Soul is busy gawking over Rose. Maka then drags him to their bike and we head to ours.

At the party me and Rose go and talk to Minamori and Hotaru. Minamori has a small strapped purple dress that stops at her knee and has a small slash a one leg. Hotaru has some kind of colorful green and orange dress.

"I bet that's got Will gawking Eliz!" Minamori laughs.

"Yeah it does."

Hotaru and Rose are laughing about something. What it is I shall never know.

Maka walks over to us. "So Eliz, you going to ask Will for a dance?"

I blush, "I'm not sure, I mean, you ask for a dance with Soul first."

She blushes and Minamori laughs. "Is it that obvious that I like him?"

"Yes Maka it is. And I KNOW he likes you too. Now ask him and I'll ask Will."

Maka agrees and we walk to the guys. I can hear Hotaru, Minamori, and Rose yelling "Go get em' girls!" in the background.

Maka walks up to Soul blushing and asks for a dance. He blushingly nods. And they're off on the dance floor. My turn.

I take a deep breath and walk to Will. "Um…Will…can I have…um…have a dance?" Darn my stuttering! You'll make it obvious you like him!

"S…Sure." Inside I'm as giddy as can be. We go out on the floor. Now I'm not much of a dancer, especially formal, so I follow his lead as we sway with the music.

"So Eliz, how'd your last witch training with Kim go?"

"Oh, fine. I can do practically anything now. I can fly on my own, and now I can give Rose one of my two powers. Of course I give her the black rose power."

"You won't need me soon."

What? No! "Of course I need you! I mean, what if I'm with meisters who don't know I'm a witch or…I'm facing a witch that can backfire my powers?"

"Then you have Rose to take the blow and protect you. She lives as long as you live and if you die she dies too."

"But…I'll always need you because….because I…"

CRASH! The sound of shattering glass fills the room. There's screams. "Rose!" I yell. If it's a fight, all three of us need to be together.

I look to the broken window to see two shapes. One is Battery Bizarre and the other, looks just like Ally.

Battery looks around the room. "We have come with a warning. Give up the one who the master wants and could not kill before. The one who doesn't belong. Shall you give them to us?"

"Eliz, I think she means you." Will whispers. We don't need people knowing this.

Maka then shouts to Battery, "We would never give up a faithful student! All here belong here!" She looks at me. "The person deserves to be treated so and to be fought for. If you want them fight us!"

Battery looks around the room, her gaze lingers on me. "We are here only to warn you that giving them up is your best choice. If the person knows who they are, give yourself up! Save your friends the effort of protecting you, the one who doesn't belong!"

I involuntarily start to move forward, but Will and Rose hold me back. "No Eliz, you and I are not giving up. We do belong here." Rose assures me. Right, we won't leave. We won't let Asura have us.

Battery then leaves with the Ally clone behind her.

"Well everyone! That certainly was an interesting dance!" Shinigami's happy voice says into the microphone. "Have a safe trip home, and we'll see you Monday!"

We immediately leave. I don't want questions from Maka about what we're going to do. I just want to go home. On the way though a note flies into my hand.

_The girl with me is your sister's alter ego._

_Her name Black Cat._

_I wonder how your sister is hm?_

_~Battery Bizarre_

The next day we walked to Shibusen with Maka and Soul to meet with the rest of SPARTOI and Shinigami.

"This note is interesting. You say alter egos can't go far from you so Ally must have been near last night." Stein wonders screwing his screw.

"Yes, if this Black Cat is an alter ego since its colors mean it can't be an ESC, then Ally had to be near. Black Rose can't go far from me." I say.

"Well I think we should make sure Ally is safe." Kid says.

"I agree, they might use Ally to bait Eliz." Kim says.

The rest of SPARTOI nods.

"Then I have an idea. How about Will and Eliz-Chan take a break and make sure she's okay. I'm sure they miss their friends and families." Shinigami-sama happily says clapping his huge hands together.

"They do have their biggest test coming up so we could be a great reassurance to them." Will reminds. Oh yeah! The big Kentucky State test in April!

"Then it's settled!"

That's when it fully dawned on me. I was going home.

* * *

**Gryff: DONE! Now here's where the story starts!**

**BR: A side note. Kick at first was going to live but in real-life him and Minamori broke up recently and Minamori told us to kill him or something.**

**Gryff: Also that whole thing with telling about Will and Eliz's (Mine) relationship is true. We did sit next to each other and I have never found out why he quit.**

**BR: And we're too scared to ask him. And it wouldn't be realistic if we made up a reason for the story.**

**Eliz: Another note is that Minamori has kindly made us a big poster with the main characters of the series and one smaller picture with the two alter egos and Battery. Gryff should have them all on Deviant Art soon since Minamori doesn't have a Deviant Art and links will be placed on her profile within the next few days.**

**Gryff: So to see what Black Cat looks like you have to see the picture once I upload it. Also any ****Asura's Angel of Death**** fans that came and read this story, I'm hoping that once I type most of my ideas for this story I'll be able to think of something for it.**

**Maka: So while you guys are waiting, go take that story a check. Wait…**

**BR: Yes do! Do know that there are only 5 chapters so far and most are short. Also know that the last author's note has spoilers for this story so you might want to avoid it. So don't read that authors note chapter…thingy kay!**

**Gryff: Wells its past midnight and I'm tired. Until next time!**

**Peace, Love, Soul Eater!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys! It's just me today since I stayed up late last night then slept in so much that Rose just gave up. We is so tired from sleeping about 12 hours….how does that happen? And I won't let Eliz out of the story right now cuz I don't have Rose to stop her. The pictures are on Deviant art and a link to that profile is in my profile.**

**I do not own Soul Eater! I only own Eliz and Black Rose….and technically Black Cat…kinda. All other OCs belong to themselves.**

* * *

**We're not leaving yet!**

One random day everyone decided to have a party at our apartment. They say it was for our first soul, but I think they just wanted an excuse to spend the night. Mainly the girls to bombard me with questions.

"So Eliz," Maka says in this all knowing yet questioning tone.

"So Maka," I fire back with a clear message. _Don't try to ask about me and Will because I can fire it right back at you._

"Tell us Eliz," Liz says.

"Rose, make them stop!" I don't want to answer these questions, especially with Will in his room right nearby. I grab my pillow and dig my face into it.

"We can just make Rose spill instead," Liz threatens. Rose immediately disappears back to me for our safety, and possibly sanity.

"Idontwannatalkaboutit," I mumble all muffled by my pillow.

"Come on." "Tell us." They all start saying poking me with every sentence.

"Gah! Stop it!" I finally say after their torture, throwing my pillow behind me.

"Spill Eliz. I've waited over a year for the latest on this." Minamori says. Darn her trying to guilt me into it.

"Nothing! Nothings happened!" I yell at them.

"Oi stop screaming in there!" I hear Soul yell from Will's room down the hall.

I open my door to see Will's door open. Grabbing my nearest book, I chuck it at Soul's head. "Bull's-eye!" I yell then shut the door back. The girls sweat drop and I nervously laugh.

"Anyways, so nothing happened when you guys danced?" Maka asks.

"Well, no but we argued about how he said I wouldn't need his help. And then…I tried to tell him but….we got interrupted." I look at my legs and nervously twist my hands together.

"Aw too bad…wait wouldn't need him?" Minamori asks. _'Smart move. Say that in front of the people who don't know.'_

"Like how he could've stayed home and I could've found a partner here."

"Uh huh…"

"How about we talk about something else?" Tsubaki tries to heal the awkwardness.

"Like a certain green-eyed meister?"

"Hahaha! Maka's blushing!" Patty laughs a bit too loudly.

"Patty!"

Later in the party a war started. Soul wanted payback and it resulted in war with the bedrooms as bases. The rest of the girls went to the kitchen and bathroom to fill up water balloons. I stayed in my room with my pillow, a memory foam one which can hurt, as my defense.

I heard movement outside and readied my weapon. Will and Soul burst in. Will took my pillow before I could swing and Soul grabbed me. Rose just had to go with the rest of them and leave me.

So now I find myself tied up on Will's bed and gloves forced on so I couldn't use my nails.

"So what do we do with the hostage?" Soul asks grinning evilly.

"Well you could let her go so she won't magic your ass next time we train." I sneer.

"Shut up. Now where are the rest of them and what are they doing?"

"I'm not telling."

"Tell me or I'll have Kidd make you completely symmetrical."

"But that would take hours! I don't have a single symmetrical thing!"

"Don't care. So will you tell us or not?"

I inch away from Soul until I hit the headboard. "Ummm…"

"Eliz it's a simple yes or no question."

"No!" Then I jump off the bed and scramble underneath as best I can being tied up.

"Eliz get back here!" He reaches under and grabs my ankle. I'm being dragged out as I try to escape. Of course Soul was much stronger than me so I finally gave in. So now I also had my feet tied and both hands and feet tied to a bed post.

The threat with Kidd has been forgotten and the guys we in a corner to think up a different torture for me. This was my chance, none were near, I take a deep breath and yell "Help me they've…mph!" Soul was to fast and clamps my mouth shut. Will walks to his door and flips the lock. No hope in getting help now. Soul lets me scream all I like now. "They've tied me up in here and the door is locked! Help!" The scream is no use since they can't get in but at least they know what's happened now.

They're shoved up in their little corner and whispering, while every few seconds they give a frantic peek at me. I can actually make out some muffled words, like "hate", "prep", "girly", "sister", and "lighter". I was really terrified of what they possibly could do to me… Will quietly got up and went to the door holding the knob.

"Wait," he said, "Do we even have the supplies?"

"Unfortunately not. Could you go get some?" kid asked, staring through space at a poster Will had up. "That poster is bothering me. It has no art balance at all."

Will rolled his eyes. "sure, I'll go get it. I'll have to talk to Minamori about it, though, I have no clue what to do."

"Don't talk to the enemy! It's simple! Bleach! The only product you need!" Kid seemed annoyed.

Will nodded and put his hand back on the door knob, and twisted. As the door croaked open he gave me a smirk, and then leaped through the hallway out of sight. Soul closed the door and laughed at me.

"What are you going to do? Bleach! Are you going to poison me?" I frantically called. My wrists were chaffing.

"Calm down, Eliz! We're not going to kill you! But we might kill your spirit." Soul answered, tightening the ropes around my hands.

"Ow! Stop! I've got rope burn!" Soul rolled his eyes at me and walked back over to the corner. I looked at the gloves I had the secured my nails. Then I hatched an idea.

I leaned over and hooked the fabric on end of my finger to my bracket, and whipped back my head. Surely enough threads popped and a fingernail was set free. I did it to the rest of my right hand until my teeth got sore. _One hand, _I thought. I looked down at my ankles. Soul forgot my ankles and they were loosening. I pulled my feet up to my right hand and dug my fingernails under the first braid.

Wiggling my fingers violently, I did little damage to the rope. I gnawed at it and got halfway through. Swaying my ankle about, the rope finally gave out and my feet were free.

I'm guessing that doing that little of work took a long time, because then Will walked back in with a gallon of bleach, and handed it to soul. "Do your duties." We told him, an sat down.

"Will, please tell me what's going on! Please!" I cried.

"Sorry, Eliz, but that's dissing the guy code." Will answered.

"Grrr!" I groaned, kicking at the bedpost, hoping in some miracle it would break and I could escape.

"Well crap! Her ankles are free! Kid, could you make an infinity knot for her?" Soul rumbled, struggling to control my legs. Kid approached me with a rope and attached me to the post. I pulled back my knees but my feet didn't budge.

Then, I got a sharp pain in my back. Will had the base of his palm to my collarbone, and I choked a bit. "Well owwwww!" I screamed sarcastically. Kid tied me to the bed frame to the point where I couldn't defend myself at all. _Ugh, this sucks!_

Then they brought out the bleach. I kept wondering what they were going to do with it, then it struck me – I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Eliz, prepare to become blonde!" Soul exclaimed, opening the cap to the bleach.

"That's gonna get in my eyes! No! I can't be blonde!" I yelled, squirming. I kept trying to break free but it didn't work. Soul slapped a warm cloth on my face.

"There, problem solved." All the guys laughed.

I frantically thought up a way to save myself. Then I thought – Black Rose! She's a part of me, I can just tell her telekinetically to come save me. I squeezed my eyes closed and thought hard. I could hear the bleach swirlshing around the bottle.

_Black Rose! Help! They've got me hostage! They're going to dye my hair! Please hurry!_

_But, dying your hair is cool._

_NO! BLONDE! HURRY!_

I heard a loud smack at the door, and the bed jiggled. Something wet touched my arm and I pulled back, hitting something warm.

"Let Eliz out or I will have to use force!" I heard Minamori shout.

"What force do you have?" Kid asked. "I'm pouring the bottle as we speak."

Just then I heard a laser reload sound. A split second later I heard a BANG! And wood chips hit me in the arm. Something hard smacked my face and my feet sunk under, causing me to fall. The wash cloth got ripped off by something and I could see perfectly. It looked like a bomb went off in Will's room. He only had half a bed left and soul had fallen overtop of me. The bleach was all over Will's comforter. Kid had been knocked against the wall, and Will had been flipped into his desk. Wood chips were everywhere and the ropes around me were tangled. There, in the broken doorway, was Minamori in clear stance holding Hotaru in spacegun form.

"Told you I'd use force." She giggled.

Maka ran up to me and untied my wrists and ankles. My shoulders were still clamped to a piece of bed frame, I looked like someone wedgied me onto a wooden pole. I pulled it overtop my head and walked off.

"Have a fun time cleaning up your room, Will." I said, holding up a peace sign, laughing.

As the rest of us females loaded back up into the living room, Minamori turned back to the hallway. "I'm sick of purple hair." She filed herself back into Will's room. Whatever she was doing, I had no clue about. After a few seconds I heard kid go "Wonderful!" Lord, what is she doing.

Hotaru screeched happily "Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare! Truth or DARRRRRRRRRRE!" Everyone agreed and got into a circle. Suddenly I heard a loud groan come from upstairs.

"Kid, you broke the skin on my eyebrow!"

"It's Asymetrical! I need to cut your other eyebrow!"

"OW~! KID! IM GOING TO SMACK THE STRIPES OFF YOUR HAIR!"

Everyone made a confused face. Tsubaki giggled and started, pointing at Maka. "Maka! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm…. Dare." Maka answered.

Soul butted in, "I dare you to take off your shirt!"

All the guys started laughing as Maka's face turned bright pink. Soon enough she grabbed the bottom of her pajama tee and raised up her arms.

"TINY TITS!" Soul psychotically laughed. Maka got angry and Maka-chopped his head.

"WELL IM SORRY MY CHEST HASN'T GROWN YET, PERVERT!" She screeched.

Maka put back on her shirt. "Soul, truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Soul smiled and leaned back.

Black Star put in his dare. "I dare you to take off your pants and do the CaramellDansen!"

Soul didn't hesitate to slip off his sweatpants and stand up. He mumbled whatever Swedish lyrics there are to that song, with his hand above his head, swirving around. Sadly it looked pretty normal.

Soul fell over onto his pillow. "I'm going to remain in my undertrousers." He smirked, kicking his feet in the air. I could feel Maka's awkward emotion in the air. She looked at me with a face that seemed like someone kicked her in the stomach. "Hrm, Eliz! Truth or Dare!"

"Uhm, I'm not one to break a spree. Dare."

Maka leaned over. "I dare you to kiss Will!" I glared at her.

"What." Everyone went silent and the awkward feeling in the room was all on my shoulders. Lord have mercy I felt so sick. I thought I was going to vomit.

"Well, Eliz… You kind of have to." Tsubaki quietly peeped.

I gulped loudly as I looked at Will's frantic yet anxious face. Just then, Minamori saved by behind.

"TADAAAAH! HAIR DONE BY THE LOVELY DEATH THE KID, SHINIGAMI'S SON!"

Minamori looked completely different. Her hair was blonde and thin, layered, frayed, and she had bangs. There was a thick black streak through her bangs. Her hair was cut down to shoulder length.

All the guys gasped. The girls squeed over her. "I intend on participating in your little games! Hit me with a truth!"

I piped up a question that I found curious. "Why in the world did you change your hair?"

"Sick of purple," Everyone fell silent.

"How can you be sick of purple?" Patty asked, confused.

"Eliz?" Minamori looks at me. _Ooooh._

"School colours, they drive you insane." I answer.

"Ooookaaay." They mumble.

I could tell everyone forgot about my dare; I could feel my head turning warm and sweat dripped down. Hotaru went to the kitchen with Patty and Liz to get popcorn and treats. Maka turned off the lights, and Tsubaki grabbed the remote. They clicked on a movie I didn't recognize. Everyone scrambled around.

There was an apple ad on that everyone ooed at.

"I so want that."

"I wish I had the money."

"I need a job."

"SOUL PUT ON YOUR PANTS."

"No! I like the breeze I got!"

"Nobody needs to know about your trouser snake breezes!"

"Guys seriously!"

The movie went into wide screen and the movie starts.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Kid gruesomely staring at me. "What?" I whispered.

"You're in my way, and you're not even in the middle of the screen. It's off-balance. If you're going to be in my way at least be symmetrical about it."

I heard a faint voice go, "symmetry is the bomb-dot-com," only to realize it was Minamori, being funny. "Balance matters, m'dear!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled, turning back to the movie. I hunched over so Mr. Whiney Britches didn't comment on his asymmetrical screen again.

"What movie is this?" I heard Will ask.

"Well I dunno but it's startin' out purty darn good." Hotaru said with a Texas drawl.

I guess I never noticed Black Star sneaking up on Tsubaki but he jumped at her when the darkness leaped from another character's closet. Tsubaki screamed and we all laughed, Black Star exclaiming how sneaky he is and how he is a god, yahoo, yaddah yaddah yaddah.

The guy was running away from the darkness in his room and he tripped down the stairs, smashing his face into the couch. Soul started cracking up and fell over, showing us something we really don't want to see. "Soul I TOLD YOU to put on your pants! Now everyone sees your burger buns!" Soul continued laughing, this time even harder. Maka looked embarrassed.

Just then I heard a faint _ow. _I turned and looked to see Minamori clenching her three middle fingers. She had the bowl of popcorn in-between her and Kid. "I'm sorry, Minamori." Kid whispered.

"What happened?"

"We both reached for the popcorn and his Shinigami ring sliced up my finger." Minamori answered, shaking her hand around and blowing on it.

I fall asleep during the movie and linger in my nightmares, which now leave me frozen and silent.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like all the revisions I've done. Deleting stupid scenes, deleting un-needed characters, fixing my Geography issue. Blargh, now to get back to work on chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this AN is serious business so Rose won't be joining us again. I've gotten a couple of reviews since last chapter, most saying this is really good etc. I had one that was very helpful from AlexanderSD which I truly appreciate for kindness and such. Then there was Elphaba-The Wicked One. I want to reply publicly to this one to get feedback from everyone. Here's the review:**

I'm fairly sorry to report (actually no; not sorry at all) that this is a

complete Sue fic. Your spelling, grammar, and geography suck, not to mention

the ideas connect in no way whatsoever to one another. You fail at humor, and

it's 'ugh', not 'uhg'. Every SE character is an empty shell of what they used

to be, completely bending to your will (seriously; they're all OOC). Your own

characters fail epically. Ally was supposed to be a complete **, but she was

nice by all means. And there was no point in telling the WHOLE GODDAMN SCHOOL

THEY WERE LEAVING. Also, you have no idea WHY Eliz is a Sue? She has a

meister's soul, and a witch's soul, in the normal world no less! And the way

Will reacts to being a weapon? That's stupid. If /I/ was Will I would've

completely creeped out if some random chick came to my door claiming I could

turn into a weapon. And she could also apparently fight off Asura, the

strongest protangist in SE- you call that a non-Sue. Ha!

On another note, you have wayyy too many OCs- I don't give a dmn whether or

not you want your friends in here, you keep it too a minimum.

But still. This is a somewhat interesting idea; just presented incorrectly

(and how!). Imma keep this on alert to see how this goes... Just shape up!

**First, try to be NICER! People are more likely to listen to polite reviews not rude ones. I was never good at spelling and grammar anyways and it's not like I'm getting the story published. Geography: Don't tell me about the Death City is in Arizona thing. I FORGOT! I know there's not an ocean between Kentucky and Arizona. And I fixed it now. The ideas don't connect? Some aren't supposed to; they're just there because they are. Some haven't connected YET! I'm not trying to be humorous all the time, sometimes it's just to be silly because I'm a silly person. Oh and SOOORRRY I don't know how to spell UHG! I'm working on the OOCness, gimme a break I'm a beginner here! Ally was not supposed to be a ** just rude to me. She's nice in the story by the situations. When most people refer to the school, they mean the important people and friends who need to know, not literally the whole school. When I said Eliz has a meister's soul it's more like the ability to BE a meister. You know another story does that too. The normal world IS the SE world, we just don't know it. AND DON'T act like you know what Will would do! You DON'T know him and HE trusts me. I (Eliz) am not some random chick! Oh and Eliz did NOT fight off Asura, she just somehow kept him from getting her soul, will be explained later in the story. Which I do need to explain.**

**Way too many OCs? Country was a mistake, Kick has now been deleted, Ally is barely important, Black Cat doesn't do anything either! The only important ones are Eliz, Will, Rose, Minamori, Hotaru, and Battery. Even then the last 3 aren't hugely important. If I wanted all my friends in here, there'd be way more.**

**So next time you review, watch your tone and check what you're saying. Anyways, while I'm not trying to be harsh completely, this does come out harsher than it is. I really don't like to be mean.**

**Other announcements! Minamori has started her own Soul Eater FanFic! It's called A Lively Reflection. She now has 9 chapters up… crap she's ahead of me. Her story is based 3 years in the future and is about Minamori, Hotaru, Battery, and the SE cast, with many OCs of her own. We aren't sure Will and Eliz will ever appear due to things to happen, some I haven't even told her about yet. Also I'm planning on a sequel after this story to tie up some loose ends and lead you more into her story. Lastly, I've decided for Will and Eliz to go on home this chapter instead of having this chapter be a mission for Will and Eliz and maybe a training session. The silliness is about to end and soon it will be all serious. This is getting to long…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 6: Who said you can't go home?**

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur of training, missions, and schoolwork, but finally it was time to go home.

We were at Death City airport ready to get on the plane. Will and I were walking down the dull gray corridor bustling with people as our friends waved goodbye. I was in a complete daze as we walked through the crowds and to our plane.

_Hey Rose?_

'_What?'_

_Why did I survive, you know?_

'_Haven't you put it together yet? Why I was silent for awhile. I blocked your soul.'_

_But you are me, we share our soul._

'_Yeah that's the part I don't get.'_

I was so lost in thoughts of home that I hadn't realized that the plane had taken off. "Eliz? Earth to Eliz!"

"Huh? Oh what Will?"

"You're spacing out on me. You okay?"

"Yeah, just lost in thoughts." He nods and turns away from me. "Oh no!" I burst.

"What?"

"I forgot to say goodbye!"

He laughs, "We'll see them in a couple of weeks. It's not like we're leaving them forever."

"Stop laughing at me!" I play punch him on the arm.

"I know something else you forgot."

"What!" I franticly look around trying to think of what I could have forgotten.

He points at my chest. "That silly, you know what Stein said. There's another team around helping with the search for suspicious activity. No witch powers."

"I'll get it later; I just wish everyone else wasn't so busy. It'd be much easier not to hide it."

***Time Skip***

"You know they might be asleep." Will says as we walk up to my front door.

"At 11 on a Friday night, no way. Anyways do you really want to go find a hotel?" I ask ringing the doorbell. _BARK BARK!_ "See they're defiantly awake now."

"We should've called ahead and warned them."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Who in the world would be here this late? Did you call someone?" I hear my mom tell Ally through the door.

"No, but if it's someone playing a prank on us again." Ally answers. I ring the doorbell twice in a row really fast hoping they'd get the hint. "Oookaay, not many people ring the doorbell twice like that except for…" They open the door. "Eliz!"

"'Sup, my bed still made?"

***Time Skip*** Monday Investigating the school…by going to our old classes***

After we explained why we were here and such we decided to investigate around, seeing as Ally had no idea about Black Cat. Yeah we went to our old classes but didn't actually have to work, just observe. I couldn't believe how much I missed these classes; I'd only been gone what 2 months?

But of course no peace can last for long, wouldn't even wait until after lunch. So here I am walking down the hall with my old 5th period on our way to lunch, and then the huge windows to our left just had to break. Standing where the window once stood is of course Battery and Black Cat with an insane kishin egg behind them.

"Aw come on! Couldn't you have waited 30 minutes to break the windows?" I groan taking a battle stance. "Ally go fetch Will!" I cartwheel quickly to the side barely dodging a claw. I look over and see Ally's made it down the hall safely, the rest of the class in tow. "You're going to have to try harder if you want to hit me!" I taunt, distracting them and dodge another claw.

"You won't be laughing for long." Battery sneers.

"Oh really, make me!" I laugh again.

"For someone who can only dodge you've got a lot of gut. I wonder how long it will last."

"Long enough for me to get here." There's Will right on time. I hold out my hand and he gladly transforms. With his scythe form ready I charge.

"Now lets finish what we started a month ago!" I yell running at Battery. The kishin sweeps in front. I deflect the claws and slice off a hand. I jump up to the broken window where Battery is. She smoothly dodges and I fall out the window and tumble in the grass.

"You're all talk. You can't do anything without your magic." She sneers as I push myself back up. No I can't use magic, especially with that team getting closer. If I could just last until they get here.

Too late. "Eliz, look out!" Will yells at me.

"Huh?" The egg knocks Will out of my hands. The hand I cut off grows into long metal fingers which grab me then close.

"Put her down!" Will yells back in human from. I yelp in pain as the fingers squeeze me. "Eliz!"

"I'm fine. But looks like I need to use extreme measures."

"You can't! The other team will be here soon and…"

"And what? What can they do while I'm like this? Make Battery kill me?"

"But if you do that…" I stop listening to him. I have to use magic or I'll be stuck and Battery will get what she wants, me dead.

I release the soul protect and feel the souls of the approaching team waver. A volley of rose vines shoot from the ground at the kishin egg, but none hit their mark. All stop short of hitting it. The egg somehow blocks every single one from hitting him. I send another and another till I'm exhausted but none hit.

I hear a gasp. The other team is here. What can I say to calm them down? Nothing, it's over. I hang my head in defeat. I know what's going to happen. Soon the whole school will know I'm a witch, if I survive this I'll never be able to go back. No assurance from SARTOI or even Shinigami will keep them for hating me.

"Good girl," Battery sneers once more, the hand squeezes me, and I black out.

* * *

**3 reasons why this chapter is so short:**

**1: This ending seemed like a good way to end a chapter.**

**2: I haven't been allowed on the computer much to work.**

**3: I want to spend more time on the next chapter(s maybe) that I will post early Christmas morning. I'm also going to try for an Asura's Angel of Death chapter and get another chapter for this story by new years.**

**So I would have posted this chapter earlier to give me more time for the other and make this one longer but fate is against me. So look forward to Dec. 25****th****! Once I get up that morning the post will be the first thing I do (I'm putting you guys before opening my presents!). So again I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'm shooting for 2 or and extra long one on Christmas and another by New Years!**

**Till next time read, review and press that lovely button and Rose will make you cookies! They're good!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas everyone! I want to thank everyone who's been kind to me this past year. Oh and one quick note before we start. Because Roses voice in Eliz's head voice is **'_this.'_** Anyone intruding her head is now **_"this."_** So as my Christmas present to you here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: "What Hurts the Most"

You know how usually when you're unconscious you just wake up in what seems like 2 seconds. Ha, yeah apparently, when I'm unconscious its like I'm dreaming but can't wake up no matter what. So of course, since the world hates me right now, I'm plagued with my nightmares. But we'll get to those in a moment.

I wake up in a metal bed after all my nightmares. I only remember flashes. The blade through my chest, floating in darkness hearing crying, and sitting alone in a place I can't make out. I feel like I'm missing one more and I think it's important, but I only remember Rose yelling, "No Eliz! Stop!"

And to add with the fact I had been haunted by nightmares, I'm sore, my head is ringing, and I was so thirsty I would drink any water that could be found. "Rose, where are we?" I manage to croak out.

Rose materializes next to me. "No idea, I passed out too." She shrugs, "sense anything?"

"Battery and Cat wandering around, and an evil presence. Asura maybe?"

"You would be right." A higher pitched voices states blankly next to us.

"Cat? How'd you get here so fast?"

"…Doesn't matter. I need to speak to Black Rose," We motion that we're all ears, "alone." I huff and would fall back on the bed but since its metal, I won't. Rose gets up and follows Cat out the door. I strain my very sensitive ears to try and hear them but to no avail.

A few minutes later Rose comes back in the room. "So what can you tell me?" I ask.

"We've been out for two weeks, everyone back at Shibusen now hates our guts, and Cat is going to bring you food and water in a moment. And she kept saying something about she only had 15 minutes left…whatever that means."

"Anything about why she and Battery are working for Asura, other than the fact that they're the bad guys?"

"She's here to watch Battery about something I can't tell you and Battery is here because Asura made a promise to her. But Cat said it was a promise he couldn't keep…"

"….Okay then, so now I'm going to worry about my food!" I say cheerfully. Rose laughs. Luckily Cat keeps her promise and brings me food a glass of water and a pitcher of water.

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask before she leaves.

"I'm an opposite of Ally right so I have to feel sisterly love towards you and Rose."

I smile, "Thank you."

The next day we wake up to a quiet "Psst!"

"Huh?" I ask groggily, "Who's there?" I rub sleep out of my eyes.

"Surely you didn't forget your best friend did you?"

I look up and can't be happier, "Minamori!" Jumping out of bed, I give her the biggest tackle hug ever. "How did you find me? How did you get in?"

"Well, Hotaru and I flew around until we found your souls. And it was easy to get in; did you know that no one in this dump has soul sense?"

"I'm so glad you found me! But shouldn't you be mad? I never told you…" I trail off; there are tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'm mad! Why? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend aren't I?" The tears are streaming now.

"I wanted to tell you but, it had been over a year since I had last seen you! You could have thought I had been deceiving everyone the whole time back home! You could've thought I had changed! I've never met Hotaru before I got to Shibusen, she could have mistrusted me!"

"Well maybe we believe that after what you've done!"

"Not telling…" She cuts me off.

"No! All those people you killed! You almost killed us! Your friends!"

"What are you talking abo…" Now I remember the nightmare in the middle of the time I was out. "That wasn't a dream…"

**What happened!**

Giggling like a maniac, I was flying high above Death City on a staff of a rose. It was me dropping Kishin eggs throughout the city, but mainly on Shibusen, from a blimp above me with spider webs and roses as the floor. The war between my army and Shibusen's meisters was raging. Battery flew up behind me with weapons galore in her hands, bombs, daggers, swords, guns, everything. I just giggled louder as we destroyed parts of the city. Some meisters were shooting their long-range weapons at us, but they were easily destroyed and with a flick of my wrist they were impaled by my razor rose vines or poisoned by spiders. The blue human souls everywhere were appetizing, but I wasn't allowed any. They were only for Kishin-sama and the eggs.

I leave Battery behind to take care of the city with her half of the army; I was leading my half for the siege on Shibusen. The army surged through the halls, but I was more preoccupied by the group of students on one of the terraces, SPARTOI, Will, Minamori, and Hotaru. No doubt the teachers and Shinigami were fighting inside. I fly up to them and float tauntingly a few feet from the edge of the terrace. I know that Black Star, Kidd, and Minamori could easily hit me, but they don't.

"Eliz! What's wrong with you?" Maka yells.

"We don't want to fight you! Stop what you're doing!" Tsubaki, the ever peaceful one yells from her Chain Scythe mode.

"_Don't listen to them! They aren't your friends; they just want you to let your guard down!"_

"Yes sir." I respond in a blank voice that almost sounds like it's computerized. My hand raises, ready to give the one blow that would stop them, that would claim our victory. They raise their weapons in defense futilely; they wouldn't be able to stop my blows.

I'm about to give the command for my magic to strike when _"No Eliz!"_ Rose in half materialized form appears in front of me. "Stop! If you kill them, I'll kill myself and you'll die too."

I freeze from what I'm doing. The madness slightly fades from my eyes, and the giggles stop. "You'd do… Oh no!" I look at the destruction around me. "What have I done?" My eyes grow watery. In the back of my mind the intruding voice, Asura's, is yelling but I've pushed it aside.

"Eliz," Maka speaks calmer but with Soul still raised, "Go now, we can still repair. Please Eliz!"

My head is swaying; I can only keep the madness off for so long. "I'll stop the army and try to pull them back, but my control in my mind won't last long. While the eggs are confused or retreating kill as many as you can." They nod and Rose goes back into my body.

'_I'll help you hold it off as long as I can.'_

I fly away and shout to the army physically and mentally, "Pull back! We're going back!"

Battery comes back next to me and I fake the madness. "What are you doing Eliz? Asura-sama said to kill them all and take over."

"He told you that *giggle* but I'm in charge and he told me to pull back if the tide starts to turn. A lot of eggs are dead, the remaining plus you and I could only last so much longer."

"Most of them just died because you said to pull back!"

"I'm in charge and what I say goes!" My control is waning. Battery backs away and heads back to the balloon. The remaining Kishin eggs are dying so they would be no use pulling them back up. The second I step inside the balloon a wave of control hits me and I pass out.

**Back to Eliz's Cell**

"They all hate me…" I mumble.

"We don't," Minamori comforts me. "We know you gained your senses, but the rest of the school doesn't believe us."

"How have they reacted?" I jump to ask.

"They've convinced themselves that you controlled SPARTOI into trusting you."

"And Will?"

"They don't trust him at all. They wanted to kill him. But now they have him in a cell."

"So he's okay?" I smile.

"Only for now, they're using him as bait. They're positive you'll come back for him."

"Then I will! And once they find me I can get help to convince them I'm not evil! That it's just a misunderstanding!"

"Eliz, you can't."

"Why not?"

"The second they see you they'll kill you. Shinigami can't stop them because you broke the rules and killed people."

"But I had no control of that!"

"Eliz," tears are in Minamori's eyes, "don't come back to Shibusen. Run away! We'll get them to trust Will and you'll be alive."

"Well the first step is to leave this dump!" She smiles and I follow her down an empty hall until we're outside. "Air! Wonderful fresh air!" Minamori giggles and takes off and I summon a staff and fly behind her.

She mouths a good-bye and flies at full speed in the direction of Shibusen.

'_So, where are we going to go?'_

_Shibusen._

'_But you heard Minamori!'_

_I'm still going._ Rose shuts up and I slowly fly in the direction Minamori went.

I reach Shibusen hours later knowing Minamori must have gotten here ages ago. Parts of the school and city are repaired but there is still a lot of work to be done. Not paying much attention to my surroundings, I land on the ground in front of Shibusen. I'm hit with a massive response of souls. Looking up, I see there is a huge crowd of students with SPARTOI in the back. _The nightmare._ One student lunges at me and I brace for the impact of a blade. Instead it turns out the black blade I saw in my dream wasn't a blade, but Rose rushing out of my body and deflecting the blade.

More students start to rush at us. "Stop!" Someone yells from the back. It's Soul, the crowd freezing and parting for him to get through. Rose disappears back to me as Soul approaches. "As my duty as a Death Scythe," He turns one arm into a blade, "it's my job to kill her."

I back away. "Soul, no. You wouldn't."

He's already reached me, one hand on my shoulder to keep me from running. His hair shadows his eyes. "I don't want to, but I don't have a choice." His blade arm touches my side, one swift movement and my time would end.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 2! Because I'm so nice you won't have to wait for Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 7 Part 2** "They're not gonna get us"

"Soul please…" Tears are pooling in my eyes now.

"If you don't run, I'll allow you to do one last thing." He states.

I nod. "Let me say good-bye."

Motioning for my friends to step forward, he removes the hand on my shoulder but the blade stays put. Minamori runs and hugs me carefully because of the blade. "I told you not to come!" She hisses sadly in my ear.

The rest of the group comes forward and Soul moves the blade slightly so I can hug them. Maka, Tsubaki, Hotaru, Liz, and Patti immediately join the hug. As the girls back away, Kidd, Black Star, and Soul, using one arm, suck up their man pride and hug me too. "What Will no hug?" I laugh awkwardly. He smiles and hugs me, but it's a sad smile. "I'm really going to miss you guys." I cry. Maybe saying good-bye wasn't a good idea, Soul doesn't look like he can kill me any more.

The group backs away so it's just me and Soul standing. "Go on, Soul. It'll be harder on everyone the longer you take to kill me."

"Eliz, I'm sorry." He says with hair shadowing his eyes again. The blade slightly swings back.

I pause. There's an impending feeling that if I die, something will go terribly wrong. At first I thought maybe it was my human instinct to survive, but no, something would go wrong. This whole thought went through my mind in less than a second. The blade had just started to breach my skin through jacket and shirt. "No Soul, I'm sorry." He freezes for a moment, confused, and then continues the swing. I force all my magic in one hand and push him to the ground where he is tangled in vines. I summon a staff and fly. Only when I'm a good distance away do I look back.

None of them are following me, they've all found some silly thing to fuss about… for me. Maka is fussing about the vines tangling Soul. Black Star is yelling and Tsubaki is trying to shut him up. Kidd is yelling about how the vines were unsymmetrical with Minamori laughing beside him. Liz was screaming about her hair being messed up from the hug. Patti was being Patti. And Hotaru? Strange Hotaru had suddenly become very interested in a bug. It hadn't crossed my mind that I didn't see Will.

I fly at full speed to the apartment and break through my window. I pause to check the damage. Slice clean through the side of the jacket and shirt and bleeding quite profusely. Nothing a little spider silk couldn't fix, a little over the cut to stop the bleeding and a little to put the clothes back together. I grab a drawstring bag and put in my other jacket, a spare pair of jeans, two more shirts, and other necessities (money, small food, toiletries). There's an opening and shutting of the apartment door. "Eliz?" It's Will. I grab things faster and run back to the window. One leg and arm are out when Will walks in the room. "Eliz, please."

"Please what? Please stay and die? Please explain? Please what Will?" My voice rising with each question. But his answer wasn't one I'd be expecting.

"Please take me with you." His whole being was pleading, hands clasped, eyes staring.

"No, I won't let them kill you. You're staying here so they can trust you." I tie him with vines. "I'm sorry and good-bye." I'm out the window, bag on my back and staff in hand.

As I take off one thing strikes me, "Eliz please!" His voice sounds pained, but no, I can't turn back. A single tear rolls down my cheek. "Eliz!"

* * *

**Chapter 8 is what it was going to be just without this part at the beginning like it was originally. I actually just realized, there are only two chapters left and maybe an epilogue.**

**Bet you thought Eliz was going to die… meh, you probably didn't. I just had to have someone be distracted by a bug and since I didn't know what to do with Hotaru…**

**Anyways stay tuned for chapter 8 probably around New Years and chapter 9 and a possible chapter 10 the epilogue late January early February. Then if you wan to, the sequel maybe late Spring… Course you don't have to read the sequel, this one ends just fine. Don't forget Minamori's story on deviant art ****A Lively Reflection****. And for all of you complaining I have too many OCs, she has more.**

**You know this looks a lot longer on Word... but here all the long paragraphs look short and it looks weird.**

**Thank you for reading and see you later.**

**Rose: What we don't get to say anything.**

**Eliz: Review, favorite, and all that good stuff. Polite reviews get cookies.**

**Rose: Rude ones, no matter how much good for the writing you mean, gets nothing!**


	8. AN: I've got some questions!

**Did you miss me? Did ya? Maybe? So my old computer with the files crashed fall of 2011, no idea why I never mentioned that before. I finally got the files off the old computer and have them on the (now my) laptop. I want to go back and edit the story but before I do that, I want some questions answered. Please tell me your opinion it will mean a lot!**

**1. Do you want the story to continue the way it's going? By that I mean, the way it's going is a bit more complicated because it involves an alternate universe thing going on. That will explain Black Cat muttering about 15 more minutes. I can always delete that alternate universe, but that will make it more complicated for me because I'll have to change what I do with Battery, Cat, and Rose. I'm not sure how I will do that.**

**2. If you would like me to continue as is, would you like a sequel and be willing to read a sequel? That'll give you closure on the alternate universe.**

**3. How well do you like Eliz? I know she is very strange and some my call her a Mary Sue. The way she is based off me is my brains reactions to things a bit less filtered. I hold myself back more than Eliz does and am not always so spazzy. But in truth, my personality really does change! One moment I will be a very serious, quiet, no-nonsense kind of girl and the next I can be a spazzy, crazy, anime loving fan who needs a chill pill.**

**I really am sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this, but I now have motivation that I need to finish but before I can I need help in deciding how this will be. I'm a real people pleaser so I want to do this in a way you will prefer! Please get to me as soon as you can so I can get started!**

**~Thank you so much!**


End file.
